Many examples exist wherein a reaction chamber containing catalytic material(s) is irradiated with microwave energy to increase the rate of one or more catalyzed chemical reactions in the chamber. A few of those examples are described in:                U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,374 entitled “Method of producing carbon monoxide and hydrogen by gasification of solid carbonaceous material involving microwave irradiation” issued Mar. 6, 1984 to Helm;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0163120 entitled “Method and apparatus for producing liquid hydrocarbon fuels” published Jun. 12, 2014 in the name of Kyle;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0346030 entitled “Methods and apparatus for liquefaction of organic solids” published Nov. 27, 2014 in the name of Livneh;        U.S. Pub. No. 2014/0356246 entitled “Process and apparatus for converting greenhouse gases into synthetic fuels” published Dec. 4, 2014 in the name of Livneh; and        U.S. Pat. No. 8,779,013 entitled “Process and apparatus for converting greenhouse gases into synthetic fuels” issued Jul. 15, 2014 to Livneh.        